This invention provides a known sled having runners with wheels which may be lowered into a ground-engaging position. Other such convertible sleds have been proposed in the prior art: for example Canadian Pat. No. 871,595 proposes a sled vehicle which may be used alternatively as a sled on wheelbarrow and "rocker". However, the sled of this patent must be turned upside down to accomplish the transition, something which is cumbersome since the occupant, normally a small child, must be taken off the vehicle. Another Canadian Pat. No. 164,953 discloses a sleigh provided with wheels which are operated by independent levers which take up space as clearly seen in FIG. 1 of the patent. Other Canadian Pat. Nos. (182,697 and 125,204) teach devices which make use of breakable components such as springs and are directed to a different purpose than that of the present invention, respectively.